Vevmo Revenge: The Chamber
Vevmo Revenge: The Chamber is the fifth season of the Vevmo reality game show. The Chamber took place in Cagayan Valley, Philippines, with 32 cast-members all taking a shot at $350,000. This season was played in a format of two teams , Legends vs. Underdogs. Legends have competed in at least two VR’s. Underdogs have appeared on one VR or less. The season premiered on October 17, 2009. Cast Host: 'cystic | valign="top" | |} 'Format During the fall, Legends and Underdogs will be competing as teams in a series of fourteen missions. Seven guys and girls will face the Chamber and be sent home till both teams fight in the Final Mission. There will be a guys and girls seperate Chamber's day. Before a mission, each team will nominate 3 members of the opposite team to be in the Inner Circle. The winning team's Inner Circle is safe from the Chamber and chooses a contestant outside of the Inner Circle to go into the Chamber. The losing team outside of the Inner circle will have to nominate someone who's part of the Inner Circle into the Chamber. After a total of 14 Chambers, 14 Missions worth $10,000 each, then at last the teams faces the Final Mission worth $350,000. This VR doesn't include live eliminations, just written out stories of eliminations. 'Gameplay' ''Mission Games: * '''Pop! Goes The Implant:' In the water by the shore, each contestant will have 2 balloons pinned to their chest. They'll each also be wielding a plastic mini spear, which they'll use to try and pop the other team’s chestticle balloons. The team that successfully pops all of the other team’s balloons will win today’s mission, receive $10,000 put into their bank account. In order to specifically win today’s mission, the winning team must score a minimum of 20 points. A team's score CAN get into the negatives, in which case, that team will automatically lose the mission if it hits -10. ** Winners: ''Underdogs'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: blanky667, SteveSparxx, and rw/rrjunkie UnderDogs: Morris1721, Spinner554, and Delancy221'' * '''Twinkies Galore: Each team will work together to finish their giant platter of twinkies (100 to be exact). Contestants hands have to remain behind their back at all times, otherwise their team has to eat 20 more twinkies for every penalty. The team to lick their plate completely clean will win today’s mission, bag a 10 grand check, and each person will receive a life time supply of twinkie snack cakes. ** Winners: ''Underdogs'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: LCBaby, ColiesMom, Lamb Chop!!! UnderDogs: KellyA+Wes, ElectraWoman, and Unicorn'' * '''What Do I Do With This?: Contestants are left on their own to figure out the rules of the game, as they're left with a sandbag. If contestants don't want to win the mission and sit out, they'll lose points while the contestants who participate runs and reads the rules. The team who reaches to at least 20 points wins and snags 10,000 to their teams bank account. ** Winners: ''Legends'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: Producer88, CrazyRealityGuy, and GoldenWarrior UnderDogs: renaldob, Delancy221, and hpkhg45'' * '''Plunge Me: There will be paired heats where one person from each team faces each other off. Players will balance on these narrow beams while being armed with a common household plunger. They'll use their plunger to try and knock their opponent off the beam. The team with a total of 17 points will win the mission. If a team score reaches (-10), that team will forfeit the mission. ** Winners: ''Underdogs'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: tjhallow, ColiesMom, and LCBaby UnderDogs: CTLuvr195, ElectraWoman, and Dandelion'' * '''Where is the Fruits?: Players are going to jump into an giant pile of "fruit", which consists of both wax fruit and real fruit. There, they'll have to pick out the real fruit and add them to their team's basket, which is located at the end of the obstacle course. Any fruit that is drop cannot be picked up again. The objective is to collect as many real fruit as you can. Every piece of wax fruit that accidentally makes its way into the basket will subtract from the score.Winning team needs a minimum of 17 points in order to win today's mission. ** Winners: ''Underdogs'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: GoldenWarrior, salt&vinegar, and gamer73 UnderDogs: renaldob, Gucci Mane, Delancy221'' * '''Fly Food: Players will put their agility (and stomachs) to the test. Each team will enter their respective dome. When they hear the horn, they are to use their hands to catch as many moths as they can, and then eat them. The team to completely empty their dome of moths will win today's challenge, bank a lovely 10,000 grand check, and each member will receive a 49cc Mini Dirt Bike. To win, the team will need a minimum of 20 points To play, one team member will start off by posting the name of any insect. Then, the next team member must post the name of an insect whose first letter begins with the last letter of the preceding insect's name. Players cannot repeat unless everyone on their team has gone. ** Winners: ''Underdogs'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: ColiesMom, tjhallow, and cjislife UnderDogs: lalalamilf, OthersPplsDrama, and Dandelion'' * '''Tree-Huggers: Tree Huggers will use their limbs to hold onto their tree, while there are only 2 aggressors on each team, at the start, will try to pry them off their tree. Once the aggressors succeed in prying the opponent's whole body off, the opponent will become an aggressor and will join pulling their opponents hippies off their trees. This will continue until one team is completely without a tree. The winning team gets another check for $10,000 grand, and each member will receive a Delta Airlines ticket bundle, good for any destination. ** Winners: ''Legends'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: RMD1, GoldenWarrior, and gamer73 UnderDogs: Morris1721, Seannn, Spinner554'' * '''Beating a Dead Horse: All players are going to be wearing a ball and chain around their ankle, and are going to use a two-by-four to break open these horse-shaped pinatas until a gold key is found. Once found, players will use this to unlock their ball and chain, and then use the very same key to free the rest of their teammates. After everyone is free, all must climb this simple rock wall and grab the flag to win the mission. Winning team will get that coveted $10,000 check, and each team member will receive an iPhone with a free one-yr plan. In order to win today’s mission, the winning team will need a total of 20 points. ** Winners: ''Underdogs'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: RW561016, cjislife, and Insider UnderDogs: Dandelion, lalalamilf, and ElectraWoman'' * '''Suck Yeah: '''Players will assign people to crush the insects using the pestle and mortar, and the rest will be using those thick straws to suck up the critters. First team to finish all eight jars of insects will win today's mission and get that fat $10,000 check. 16 points is the magic number today, get that and win. ** '''Winners: ''Legends'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: RMD1, CrazyRealityGuy, and gamer73 / tjhallow, TheQuietOne, RW561016 UnderDogs: Seannn, Spinner554, renaldob / lalalamilf, ElectraWoman, Dandelion'' * '''At Least You Have Cake: '''All players will be wearing these fashionable heandcuffs. There are keys baked into the cakes, and the job is to dig into them with your face until you find one. Once a contestant finds one, they'll use it to free their hands, thereby allowing them to continue digging into the cakes using your newly freed hands to help their remaining teammates free themselves. Once everyone on a team is free, that teams wiin today's mission, a yummy check for $10,000, and a life-sized cake, big enough to fit a whole woman inside! The team needs to score at least 18 points to win today's mission. To win, you need to spell your full vevmo username backwards. ** '''Winners: ''Legends'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: GoldenWarrior, gamer73, and CrazyRealityGuy / LCBaby, tjhallow, RW561016 UnderDogs: hpkhg45, Gucci Mane, Delancy221 / ElectraWoman, OtherPplsDrama, Dandelion'' * '''Spoiler Tags: '''The last mission before the Final Mission. Players are going to run down a 100 meter track all the way down until they reach a picket sign, concealed by a spoiler tag. Lift it up, read the text on the sign, remember it, and run all the way down back to your team's markerboard. Then write as accurately as possible, the text that was on the sign you read. Get anything wrong, run back and then try again. First team to finish all their spoiler tags will win today's mission and another lovely check for $10,000. 18 points is the minimum to win today's mission. In order to win, you must post theexact name of a current or former vevmo moderator/special contributor. If you are a mod yourself, you cannot post your own name. ** '''Winners: ''Legends'' *** Inner Circles: 'Legends: RMD1, GoldenWarrior, and CrazyRealityGuy / LCBaby, RW561016, and Insider UnderDogs: Seannn, renaldob, hpkhg45 / OtherPplsDrama, ElectraWoman, Dandelion'' Elimination Games: Eliminations write up were base on the 'Tier List' * '''Dig Your Own Grave: The objective is to dig a giant hole, sufficient enough for the contestant to frame their entire body. Then, they'll go bury themselves with your own two hands by pushing in the sand from around your hole. The first guy to completely cover their entire body with sand, until not a single part of them is visible, will win today's Chamber, and get to rejoin their team. ** Played by: ''weslacoeast9 vs. rr/rwjunkie'' * Arms Length: Both contestants right wrist will be attached to an 8-yard pole, which will be attached to their opponent’s left wrist. Their left wrist will be attached to your opponent’s right wrist with another pole. The goal is to completely push your opponent out of the circular arena. Winner stays in the game, loser goes home empty-handed. ** Played by: ''CTLuvr195 vs. Lamb Chop!!!'' * Do A Barrel Roll: Both contestants will be wearing an stylish wooden barrels. Both arms will be tucked in , so the only part outside the barrel is the players head head and legs. Both will start off laying on the ground on their back. When the horn blows, they'll roll into each other and attempt to knock their opponent out of the circle. First one to accomplish this wins and gets to rejoin their team. Loser goes home. ** Played by: ''renaldob vs. blanky667'' * Flip Switch: Both players will have to navigate a platform and pull as many different levers as they can. Each lever will cause a random tile on the platform to drop. The goal is to luck out and find the right lever to pull, so as to make their opponent drop into the sand below. ** Played by: ''LCBaby vs. MartinaFan'' * Torpedo: It's a simple game of reverse tug-of-war, which will be played in this tank of murky water with a red and blue flag at the bottom. Both players will be harnessed with a rope, and their goal is to swim to the end of the pool to retrieve their flag. First one to complete this will win this Chamber and get to rejoin their team. Loser goes home broke. ** Played by: ''Morris1721 vs. salt&vinegar'' * Log-Sitting: It's a game of endurance, and will test every athletic skill ever. Both will be going to sit on a log. The objective is to outlast your opponent...by sitting on a log. ** Played by: ''tjhallow vs. KellyA+Wes'' * Pillar of Salt: Each player is to stand on their solid pedestals, which are made up of pure rock salt. They're each going to be armed with 20 small water balloons, which they'll keep in a pouch. The objective is to pelt your opponent's pedestal with water balloons until the salt dissolves, causing him to fall onto the floor below. If they run out of balloons at any time they are automatically eliminated. ** Played by: ''CrazyRealityGuy vs. Morris1721'' * Know the Ropes: There are two parallel ropes strung mid-air. Dangling one of these sacks of bricks with both hands, players are each going to stand on the ropes (one foot on each rope) and maintain their balance until their opponent falls off. Falling off or dropping bricks will result in a loss. ** Played by: ''cjislife vs. Unicorn'' * Ring of Fire: There is a red, hot, metal ring. Players are going to try and wrestle this ring away from their opponent's grasp. First one to do so will win tonight's elimination and rejoin their team. ** Played by: ''LCBaby vs. lalalamilf & GoldenWarrior vs. Spinner554'' * 99 Bottles: Battle of wits, dexterity, and force--Players each will have their own pyramid of 99 glass bottles, stacked neatly in a triangle formation on top of a wooden block. The goal is to throw these wiffle balls at the bottles until they all get knocked off the block platform. First one to accomplish this will win today's Chamber. ** Played by: ''RMD1 vs. Delancy221 & ElectraWoman vs. cjislife'' * Wishbone: This game will be played best 2 out of 3. Players are each going to grab onto one side of this over-sized wishbone. Then going to pull each other around until either one person lets go or the wishbone breaks into two pieces - one bigger, and one smaller. The person with the bigger piece will be awarded one point. The match will restart and you will do this again with an even bigger wishbone. This will continue until one person scores 2 points. Kicking, scratching, screaming, anything goes. ** Played by: ''gamer73 vs. renaldob & OtherPplsDrama vs. tjhallow'' 'Game Summary' ;Teams: : The contestant is on the Legends team. : The contestant is on the Underdogs team. ;Keys: :Bold indicates the contestants in the Inner Circle. : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant and their team won the mission. : The contestant was nominated from the Inner Circle to go in the Chamber. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the game. : The contestant won their elimination. : The contestant refused the Life Saver from the winner of the challenge and was eliminated. ''Final Challenge *The Legends in the final challenge were ColiesMom, CrazyRealityGuy, gamer73, GoldenWarrior, Insider, LCBaby, RMD1, RW561016, and TheQuietOne. *The Underdogs in the final challenge were CTLuvr195, Dandelion, ElectraWoman, Gucci Mane, hpkhg45, OtherPplsDrama, Seannn, and weslacoeast9. ** ColiesMom, Dandelion, Gucci Mane, hpkhg45, Insider, RW561016, Seannn, and TheQuietOne were the only ones to never once enter the Chamber *Bank Accounts **Lengends-$400,000 ***$44,444 each **Underdogs-$60,000 ***$7,500 each 'Chamber Progress'''